Chosen
by Anjyu
Summary: Every Harvest Moon festival the Moon Goddess chooses a special fairy to birth one called "the chosen". This right entails a large dowry and high social status and when Tinker Bell gets chosen for the ritual Terrence steps in to protect her and that just might lead to a blossoming romance.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **Well here's another Terrence and Tinkerbell fic which will be a story this time and not just some "one-shot". I did write Minutes Till Midnight. This is like nothing I've ever written before so the customs and rituals are made up by me, so please don't steal them and claim them as your own! If you want to use something from my story then please contact me and state what you're using and give me credit somewhere in your story for it. Thank you very much!

Tinker Bell groaned as she eyed the stack of growing pots and pans in front of her. She wasn't sure why everyone was so deadest on bringing all their banged and dented metal ware to her, but they did leaving her backed up for weeks and some of it had a deadline to be met. The Full Harvest Moon festival was in just three more weeks and the reason for piled up cook ware was because of all the delicious food that would occupy them. There wouldn't be a single vacant bowl or dish the night of the festival because they would all be occupied by glorious food.

The festival also entailed more than that though: one eligible fairy could also mate if they wished but no one would know until the full moon had risen and cast its glow on the one it chose first. This was a very important festival for Pixie Hollow because it meant new life and rebirth. Fairys had to be chosen for mating since a typical fairy was born from a baby's first laugh and the majority of them were but there were those special few who had been born the natural way: the chosen as they were called. Queen Clarion was a "chosen" one herself and had been the result of a Harvest Moon festival long ago. The mating ritual had nothing to do with being in love or any of that even though the chosen fairy did get to choose who she wanted to consummate with. Many fellow fairy men and women were already in relationships but just weren't able to have children unless the moon goddess showered her favor on them. The day of the festival was one of the most coveted day of the year by couples but a couple wasn't chosen every time even though it would've made more sense if one had been.

Tinker Bell really didn't buy into any of the nonsense of the festival, and she really wasn't concerned with getting picked. The moon goddess had enough sense not to pick her anyway surely. She was just about to get back to work when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me Terrence." the voice answered back.

"Doors open!" Tinker Bell said invitingly.

"Woah Tink and I thought I was swamped!" Terrence commented when he saw the piles and piles of pots and pans strewn all over the workshop.

"Yes amazing isn't it?" she sighed pulling at the loose ends of her hair.

"Don't worry Tink you'll finish it." Terrence replied giving her a reassuring smile that made its contagious way across her face.

"You never fail to make me feel better do you Terrence?" Tinker Bell replied with a sly smile.

"Well that was sort of my intention!" he said giving her a nervous laugh.

"Well I better get back to work then if I want to finish all this before the Harvest Moon." she sighed picking up her hammer fixating on her work again.

"Well I'll see you around then! Fly with me when you get time!" he smiled invitingly as pink tinged his boyish cheeks causing her heart to flutter.

"Sure maybe by next week I'll have this scrap heap gone!" she laughed tightening her bun nervously.

"Sure see you next week then!" he replied before letting himself out of the workshop causing her spirits to lift as she began humming along with the hammer's tune.

**~Next Week~**

"Wow you have made an impressive dent in this pile Tink if I do say so myself!" Terrence beamed admiringly.

"Well it's taken burning some midnight oil to get it all finished let me tell you!" She assured him.

"Well you did it and that's all that matters!" he laughed ruffling her hair.

"Terrence?"

"Yeah Tink?" Terrence blinked facing the young fairy girl he admired so much.

"Can you please explain to me the significance of the Harvest Moon festival? I mean I've asked several of my fairy girlfriends but they just giggle and go on with the reply "Oh you know!" and the thing is I don't know." she sighed in frustration.

"I'm not sure I'm the best one to ask or not!" Terrance said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Come on Terrence you're the only one I can trust to tell me the truth!" she begged.

"Fine have a seat and I'll tell you!" he groaned finally giving in to her childish whims.

"Thank you Terrance!" Tinker bell smiled evaporating his frustration.

"Well as you know most of us are born from a baby's first laugh but some of us are "chosen"." he stated emphasizing a lot on the word "chosen".

"Yes and I want to know what's so special about being "chosen?" she scoffed.

"Well each of us is a given a talent but some of us have two. The chosen ones are conceived by a fairy woman and man not from a baby's laugh as you and I were. They have birth parents and therefore possess both their mother and their father's talent." he explained.

"Can you give me an example of someone who is double talented here in Pixie Hollow besides Queen Clarion?" she probed while gazing up at him with big blue eyes.

"Well Mable the Cooking and Gardening talent fairy is one good example. She is a fairy offspring unlike we are and gained the cooking talent from her mother and the gardening talent from her father." he illuminated.

"I see well I was just wondering what I would do if I were chosen? What would I do?" she inquired as a million questions ran through her mind. Terrence almost choked at her statement as a dark tomato color she had never witnessed before spread across his face.

"Why is your face all red for?" she blinked squishing her nose at him.

"It's just the possibility of you becoming a fairy mother and what it would entail for your future. It's much easier if a fairy is already mated but if the fairy candidate isn't then lots of willing fairy men will throw themselves at her hoping to get a chance to breed with her. Chosen ones aren't the only special ones around here because once a fairy is chosen for breeding then it also entails a large dowry for the family and a high position in fairy society. And what fairy man wouldn't want a high position in society?" Terrence explained.

"That's frightening!" she shuddered suddenly feeling a chill as she tried to warm herself up with her arms until she felt another pair embrace her.

"You have nothing to worry about Tink! The chances of it happening to you are slim to none!" he laughed reassuringly.

"I guess you're right!" she smiled scratching the back of her head nervously.

~**Harvest Moon Festival~**

"Wow isn't it beautiful out tonight?" Fawn complimented the bright glowing orange moon accompanied by millions of glittering stars.

"Yes the Harvest Moon is indeed one of the most beautiful." Silvermist sighed amorously.

"Well ya'll I wonder who the lucky fairy woman will be this year?" Rosetta questioned aloud after popping a fairy berry in her mouth.

"Well not me I hope! I don't need no fairy men being all up in my business trying to get me impregnated! I can't get fat I just can't! " Iridessa whined.

"Well if the moon goddess has enough since then she won't pick you." Fawn snickered mocking the light talent fairy's antics.

"Are you saying you'd be a better choice than me then?" Iridessa growled.

"All I'm saying is anyone would be a better choice than you!" Fawn smirked giving her a raspberry causing Silvermist to intervene before an all out fairy brawl broke out.

"Can you two please act like sensible fairys and not a bunch of animals!" Silvermist hissed angrily.

"Um Silver I am an animal talent fairy after all." Fawn put in causing Silvermist to roll her eyes.

"Hey have ya'll seen any wing of Tink yet?" Rosetta cut in before anything else could be said.

"She's probably with Terrence." Iridessa shrugged.

"Have any of you noticed how "close" they've been lately?" Silvermist commented with narrowed eyes full of suspicion.

"Yeah they do spend a lot of time together these days." Fawn commented.

"Do ya'll think there together or something?" Rosetta added.

"How much you want to bet?" Iridessa asked grinning slyly at Silvermist.

"Twenty Fairy Daprees." Silvermist confirmed.

"You're on!" Iridessa replied with a fist pump.

~X~

"Do you see anyone?" Tinker Bell inquired as she clung awkwardly close to Terrence's arm.

"Not yet." Terrence confirmed looking down at the small petite blond fairy admiring her. Tonight he would tell her how he truly felt no matter how much he wanted to hold back for some reason the urge was deep. She had to know he loved her even though she might not return his feelings-it was a weight he needed to relieve.

"May I have everyone's attention!" a voice boomed from atop the platform belonging to Queen Clarion herself. Everyone stopped and averted their gaze upon her.

"Tonight is the Harvest Moon festival and the most anticipated night of the year as we find out who our next chosen one will come from. I will recite the spell given unto the authority to me as Queen and that of a chosen one just like I do every year. After I recite the spell the enchantment will fall upon the one the moon goddess has chosen as this years candidate." Clarion resounded as everyone looked upon the huge brightly illuminating orange moon. Tinker Bell felt her heart catch in her throat as Clarion began the yearly ritual. After the spell had been recited a large beam of light shot down from the sky encompassing her entire body in it's warm glow. She could feel herself begin to float in midair as the ancient language of her people whispered to her heart in the most intimate way and then the light vanished leaving her standing there amazed too enraptured to speak.

"Well Tinker bell I guess the honor has been bestowed upon you this year along with your fairy mate!" the queen grinned delighted.

"I don't have a-" but before she could speak another word Terrence had placed his hand over her mouth and spoke before she could get another word in edgewise.

"Yes we are very excited!" Terrence exclaimed nervously as he held Tinker Bell's hand high in the air causing the crowd to cheer in approval.

No words were exchanged as she felt the color drain from her face as she cheered along with the crowd to play it safe. What was she going to do, and why had Terrence lied to everyone about them being mated? He was going to have a lot of explaining to do after the festival, but she knew for their safety she had to play along with the charade until it all got sorted out.

~X~

"Pay up Silver!" Iridessa cut in holding out her hand as she waited for Silvermist to pay her her dues.

"I knew I should've never made that bet with you!" Silvermist groaned as she slapped twenty daprees into Iridessa's hand leaving a satisfied smile on her face.

"Can you believe Tink is going to have the next chosen one?" Fawn squealed.

"Can you believe she's also mated to Terrence?" Rosetta cut in.

"This is all too much! I think something very fishy is going on! If Tink and terrence really are mated then why didn't any of us know about it?" Silvermist objected.

"I don't know but maybe they just wanted to keep it a secret and besides twenty fairy daprees sure feels great in my hands!" laughed Iridessa.

"I think we should all go up to her and demand an explanation!" Fawn replied.

"I think what we need to do is let her rest for awhile. This has to be more than she can swallow right now and minding our own fairy business is what we should all do right now." Rosetta instructed.

"Agreed!" they all said in unison before flitting off into the night.

~X~

"PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT!" Tinker Bell fumed once they were alone behind closed doors.

" I was just looking out for you is all Tink!" Terrence sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Well now were mated so we better get this over with!" she grumbled as she began fiddling with her dress.

"Tink what are you doing?" Terrence said objectively to her strange behavior.

"Getting undressed! What does it look like? I mean we can't do anything with our clothes own!" she grumbled fiddling with her dress again but being halted as his hand grabbed her wrist.

"This isn't just some crazy ancient ritual to me Tink! I really want to be your mate in more ways than one. The truth is I love you Tink! I've always loved you and the only reason why I made my claim on you was because I couldn't stand the thought of another fairy man taking advantage of you! I want all of you to myself forever!" he confessed but besides throwing him out like he thought she would he felt a pair of perfect warm lips on his enrapturing him in a very deep kiss.

"What must I do to be your fairy mate Terrence?" Tinker Bell inquired softly as she made finger circles on his chest causing his breathing to lapse.

"We will go see the queen tomorrow to make it all official but for tonight let's just get some sleep. I'll come by and pick you up in the morning." he said softly pecking her lips again leaving her with the lingering feeling of them there. She sighed happily climbing into bed as she fell into a wonderful dream about a little fairyling with golden blond hair and little flapping wings that sounded like tinkering bells.

**A/AN: Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	2. Bethrothal

**Chapter One**

**Betrothal**

**Author's Note: **I never expected to get so much hype about this story, but I have! Sorry for taking so much time about updating! I hope you guys can forgive me after reading this chapter! Well anyway on to chapter one!

Tinkerbell grumbled sleepily when she heard the alarm clock go off. The events from last night had slowly dissipated from her mind as she welcomed sleep, but she was quickly reminded of them after the sound of the clock hitting the floor awoke her. She stretched and yawned and almost screamed when she felt the rock hard feeling in her stomach. She touched it and then quickly pulled away but then poked it again when curiosity got the best of her. It felt like she had swallowed a large stone and it had settled there. What could it be? She blinked and walked to her closet and tried to pull one of her normal green dresses over her head. The fabric objected and would not close the gap over her stomach. She sighed tossing it aside as she finally gave up on the struggle.

She looked towards the back of the closet to see a frilly looking dress and sighed. The dress had been what she had worn two years ago to the New Years Ball. She couldn't wear that but really had no choice since nothing else would fit. The fabric was made of a stretchy fabric, and she sighed quickly throwing it over her head. She walked into the bathroom as the silver shimmer fabric twinkled in the light.

She looked for a hair tie, but she couldn't find any. She sighed remembering she needed to buy more because after the festival last night hers had broke. She decided to just brush it out and let it fall freely around her face. She almost jumped when she heard an abrupt knocking at her door.

She felt her heart do a little flip flop once she realized who it was. She quickly slipped a pair of black flats on and walked to the door. She opened it quickly to be met face to face with Terrence.

"Wow Tink you look-" but she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Like a horrid mess?" she scoffed pulling at the ends of her dress.

"I was going to say beautiful." he laughed nervously blushing slightly.

"Well thanks then I guess." she said shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

"Fly with me?" he asked offering her his arm.

She giggled and smiled taking his arm as they flew toward Clarion's castle. Terrence informed her on the way that he had arranged a quick meeting to go over all the details of being a chosen one. She felt very nervous and a little confused as to why he hadn't noticed the protruding shape of her belly. She was pretty certain it had to do with being chosen, so she just went along with it.

~X~

Once they arrived they were escorted in by two large sparrow men who were apart of the castle guard. The room they had been invited into was a parlor that occupied a large tea table with a red tablecloth and two green leafy plush chairs. The queen sat in one and beaconed them to sit. The guards didn't seem very ready to leave, but she quickly dismissed them. After they'd left then she spoke, "Well I see that you two have come to be counseled more in what it means to be chosen. It's an honor really that has been bestowed upon you and a great blessing at that!"

"Yes your majesty Tink and I are both very excited about being chosen, but we really want to approach this in the right manner." Terrence replied nervously squeezing Tinkerbell's hand lightly under the table.

"I see and what manner is that?" Clarion inquired arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

"We want to be married!" Tinkerbell suddenly blurted out.

"I see well you know it's a very simple process really…I can draw up the paperwork now and send you both on your way fairyily married in a matter of minutes!" she chirped clapping her hands together.

"That would be great! We don't really want a large fairy gathering or anything like that." Terrence remarked fidgeting a bit in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well we can arrange that but let's focus on the process of what it means to be chosen…" Clarion continued after clearing her throat, and they both nodded in agreement ready to listen as she told them about what was to come.

"You see as being a "chosen" fairy you will both receive a large sum of money and a higher status than other fairies. You will both be eligible to run for offices and attend special exclusive fairy gatherings to recognize your place in society. Starting today you may move into the better part of the tree which is already furnished and awaiting your arrival. That is the easy part though…" she paused and curved a smile and then continued, "You have a hard sack in your belly as you have probably already noticed Tinkerbell. That sack will require one of Terrence's seeds and after that process is finished the sack will soften and turn into a beautiful fairyling. The fairyling will grow inside your belly seven months until is matured enough to grow outside of you and on its own. The fairyling will rely on the both of you for all of it's needs until it grows into a fairy adult like the both of you. Chosen ones aren't fully mature after their born unlike normal fairy folk. You have one full moon cycle to complete the consummation." Clarion informed them.

They both looked at her as if she had grown another head, and she just laughed because this was expected from all new "chosen" fairy parents. She saw a million questions swimming within their eyes but only one was asked and very unexpected.

"What if the um consummation isn't completed by the full moon's cycle?" Tinkerbell asked warily.

"Then you will die." she said in a darker tone that neither of them had ever heard before.

Nothing else was said or asked during the entire meeting except for the issuing of a marriage license. They had both been very surprised at how fast and easy it was for her to draw up a marriage certificate for them.

Terrence put his hand on the small of her back as they entered her home and as soon as the door was shut she collapsed in his arms.

"I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't realize I would die if I never agreed to this!" she shivered in his arms which he wrapped tightly around her as she wept.

"Tink listen to me…" he said softly cupping her face in his hands, "We have a little time before we take this any further, and I promise you that when that time comes I'll make it as special and beautiful as I can. You aren't walking this road alone because I'm right here walking it with you." he assured her as he gently brushed her tears away.

"Oh Terrence!" she sighed finally calming down and resting her head against his chest softly. He finger brushed her hair a moment, but then he stopped and faced her.

"I have to go run a few errands, but I'll be back in a few hours, so why don't you rest while I'm gone?" he suggested, and she nodded feeling a wave of exhaustion overtake her. He led her gently to her bed and tucked the blankets around her before he left. She fell asleep quickly feeling a serenity she'd never felt before wash over her.

~X~

Terrence ventured out into the heart of Pixie Hollow to find what he was searching for. He found a jewelry making talent fairy named Beryl selling beautiful necklaces, bracelets, and rings. He inspected them well until he noticed a beautifully polished emerald set in a gold band. Terrence felt a voice resonate behind him that made him almost drop the ring.

"Aye that's a lovely ring especially if it's for a chosen girl." a dark skinned fairy woman with piercing violet eyes with a weave in her hair replied. She also wore a crimson pleated skirt and white lace top. She eyed him carefully as if she were reading him.

"Um well it is." he stated uncomfortably pushing back the bile in his throat.

"I thought so…Are you going to purchase it or not?" Beryl inquired.

"Yes how much is it?" he questioned as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It'll cost you nothing if you promise me you'll take care of that pretty girl of yours." she told him.

"I have to give you something! I can't just take it!" he protested, but she just shook her head firmly and closed the ring in his hand.

"Taking care of her is an even trade I believe." Beryl smiled sending him on his way.

"Thank you then!" he called back to her as she simply threw her hand in the air waving him on.

~X~

Terrence returned back to Tink's house a few hours later with two bags full of hot food for their starving bellies. He expected her to be in bed still but to his surprise she had seated herself at the kitchen table and was drinking a cup of plumberry tea.

" I expected you to still be in bed." Terrence smiled sitting the bags of food on the table. Tinkerbell smiled softly as she embraced him gently.

"Terrence why don't you come and lie with me?" she hissed in his ear causing his cheeks to redden. He looked deep into her eyes and something wasn't right. He felt like the one speaking tob him wasn't his shy and sweet Tinkerbell but someone else.

"Please Terrence…Come lie with me so I can live and grow and become strong." her voice spoke achingly and that's when the realization hit him. The unborn child within her was begging them to consummate so it could live.

"Tink snap out of it!" he yelled shaking her until she came out of her hypnotic state.

"Huh what's going on?" she inquired feeling dizzy. He led her over to the table and made her sit down as he explained what had happened.

"The baby's spirit took control of you somehow and was wanting us to well-" he blushed.

"To what?" she questioned further.

"To consummate so that it could live…" he said quietly turning as red as a tomato.

"I guess this "chosen" thing is more serious than we thought…I think we need to talk to someone who can deal with this kind of thing more accordingly." she replied.

"I think I know of someone who could help…She's an old wise fairy and an actual priestess of the moon goddess. Her name is Aisha, and I think she might could tell us what's going on with you." he respired.

"I've never heard of her before and anyways where does she live?" Tinkerbell asked.

"She lives in another part of the forest where the separate ones reside." he retorted.

"Separate ones?" she puzzled.

"The ones with magic so powerful that they must live separate from all other fairies so that they can stay in control of themselves." he explained.

"I see so when do we go see her then?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night." he stated firmly, and she simply nodded in agreement as they both sat down for a nice hot meal and after dinner Tinkerbell took a steaming hot bath. She touched the stone within her belly as she remembered Clarion's description of the stone softening and turning into another life that would grow inside her.

Was she ready to become a "mother" a word so foreign and yet so warm all at the same time. These thoughts played within her mind as she sunk deeper into the water as she let all her worries wash away welcoming the future with an open heart and open mind.

**NOTE: I'll explain more about the infant's spirit speaking through Tink in the chapters to come. Also another thing to note is that "Aisha" means moon goddess. The next chapter is coming soon! R&R please!**


	3. Chantrea

**Chapter Two**

**Chantrea **

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to apologize for not updating faithfully! I'm so honored at the favorites and follows of this story! Wow! You guys just amaze me! Well onward to chapter two!

Terrence had awoke her dead into the night. She had been sleeping so peacefully until she'd felt him shaking her. She jumped up immediately afraid there was an emergency of some kind.

"Where's the fire?" she questioned very awake and alert.

Terrence smiled and only laughed, "There's no fire, but we have to leave now if we want to speak with Aisha…She's a nocturnal fairy and only does her bidding at night."

Tinker Bell sighed and stretched as she got out of bed and began finger brushing her unbound golden hair leaving him breathless. "Do I have something on my face?" she inquired wondering why he was staring a hole through her.

"Oh it's nothing!" he laughed waving her off while backing towards the door.

He looked at her a moment as she bound her hair up in it's usual style and went to her closet. She fished through it looking for something warm and suitable for the cool night but only smirked when she noticed him still gaping at her. She was feeling sly and smart and knew something that would catch him off guard. They were married so there was no harm in a little teasing.

She slipped the nightgown over her head and that's when the protesting began. "Tink what are you doing! I'm still in the room, and you just-" but she cut him off as she approached him.

"Did what? Undress in front of you? If you can't even handle seeing me in my under things, then how will we ever consummate?" she said a little bolder drawing closer until he could feel the heat of her breath on his neck. He felt mad with desire and a warm feeling he'd never felt before surge through him. He'd always heard the other sparrow men talk about this sort of thing all the time, but he had tried to steer away from such conversation. He was facing it now though with a half naked fairy maid standing directly in front of him-his fairy maid. He knew that the child had nothing to do with her behavior because this was nothing but his sweet Tinker Bell. Was she teasing him?

Terrence closed his eyes as he tried to bring himself back to reality, "You should get dressed so we can go." he remarked looking away flustered. She only nodded as he let himself out of her room and shut the door. There were boundaries even he must follow. This was all happening so fast, and they weren't ready for such a step yet. Would they ever be? He sighed as he packed their things for the journey ahead.

~X~

The night air had chilled both of them to the bone as they tried to stay together. They huddled together as they flew for warmth. Tinker Bell enjoyed the pleasant smells of her fairy man and being close to him. The part of the forest they were flying in seemed different to her. There were no night sounds echoing through the trees as before. It seemed if all sound had vaporized into dead silence.

"Terrence are you sure this is the right way?" Tinker Bell inquired as they flitted through the trees.

"I'm positive." he clarified smiling down at her as they came to an ancient looking tree that looked dead and hollow.

"This is crazy Terrence! There's nothing here!" she bellowed.

"Just follow me!" he retorted taking her hand and leading her to a hole in the tree. It was pitch black and she was about to make another remark until Terrence lit a small lamp he had brought. In the center of the tree was a door that looked to be thousands upon thousands of years old. Terrence removed a key from his pocket and placed it in a rusted lock that fell to the ground with a clank. Tinker Bell only watched in awe as he opened the door which revealed a whole other world on the opposite side.

"Where are we?" she gasped as she heard soft music play into the night.

"We're in another dimension just beyond Pixie Hollow." he explained

"Another dimension?" Tinker Bell questioned giving him a funny look.

"Yes this dimension was created specifically for fairies with powerful magic! They don't ever leave this place…I've even heard the Moon Goddess dwells somewhere here." Terrence explained.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here? I feel so out of place…" she whispered meekly.

He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuring her gently, "It's true that we're very out of place here but as long as we keep this to ourselves then it's okay." he explained.

"You mean we can't tell? Is this place taboo or something?" she questioned waiting for a confirmation.

"Tink it will all be okay…I mean it isn't like they'll miss the key or anything." he said throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Miss the key? Terrence did you steal that key that opened that rusty old lock?" Tinker Bell interrogated.

"I kind of borrowed it is all!" he admitted reluctantly scratching the back of his head.

"TERRENCE WHO DID YOU GET THE KEY FROM!?" she fumed.

"Queen Clarion…" he said in almost a whisper then he felt her shaking him.

"You're an idiot! You know that Terrence!" she growled but was silenced by his lips on hers.

"I know I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot, and I really needed to bring you here!" Terrence sighed cupping her face in his hands.

She sighed understandably, "Fine but let's find Aisha and get out of here!"

"Right…" he agreed.

The night was filled with laughter, music, and dancing and the place was so entrancing that it made you want to stay forever. There were well lit shops and a huge castle standing at the base of the town. Terrence found a fairy dressed in a light pink dress, black flats, and flaming red hair-her hair was literally flaming! He tapped her gently on the shoulder hesitantly because he wasn't sure of what the proper fairy etiquette was here, "Um Miss can you please tell me where I can find Aisha?"

The fairy turned around and was taken aback by Terrence's request! She gasped and began quickly screaming, "FAIRYS FROM THE OUTSIDE! ALERT! ALERT! RED ALERT!" she yelled spastically causing a whole crowd of magic wielding fairies to surround them.

"THOSE FROM THE OUTSIDE SHOW YOURSELVES!" a voice boomed and the crowd parted. Tinkerbell closed her eyes tightly as she clung to Terrence desperately. She knew this was a bad idea! She awaited their fate but then there was silence and that's when she opened her eyes. She opened them and to her amazement the crowd of fairies were bowing.

"Welcome to the land of Chantrea…" the booming voice reverberated softly like moonbeams off a shallow lake.

The one standing in front of them had long silvery hair the color of spider's silk with piercing midnight blues. She wore an ancient looking robe that was purple and gold woven together. She bowed before them.

"It's good to have those who've been chosen before us…It's been over a thousand years since we've had this honor bestowed upon us. We're much obliged to have you here…I'm Aisha-Goddess of the Moon and Queen of Chantrea." the ancient fairy woman replied.

Tinkerbell looked at Terrence flabbergasted as they both reverently bowed before the moon goddess.

"Arise Terrence and Tinkerbell from the outside…and join me in my palace, for there is much that I wish to speak with you about." she whispered summoning them.

They both stepped forward hand in hand as they approached her. She was a foot taller than each of them and stood elegantly. She was the most beautiful thing they'd ever laid eyes upon. For the one that had chosen them was standing right in front of them. How could Terrence had known about this dimension?

"I have so many questions that I wish to ask you…" she almost whispered stepping towards the moon goddess boldly, but the moon goddess didn't seem to mind. All at once she was being wrapped in the most powerful and accepting embrace she'd ever felt before.

"Why did you pick me?" she whispered softly into the Goddesses ear. She felt the tears began to prickle down her cheeks. She felt so overwhelmed to be here in this sacred dimension with all of these magical talent fairies.

"Because your heart was the purest…" She replied gently stroking her hair maternally. Tinker Bell had never knew what it was like to have an actual mother before, but Aisha was filling that void and perhaps she wasn't the only one who felt it. She somehow knew all these fairies here looked up to her as their one "true" mother.

After breaking the embrace Aisha took them both back to her palace. They were in awe at how magnificent it looked. It was more spectacular than anything she'd ever seen before. It was made completely out of crystal, but she swore it was really moonbeams. She took them to a private chamber with a bed made of the softest moss and with a beautiful cherry wood base. They blinked wondering why she'd brought them to a bedchamber, but she didn't seem to notice their puzzled looks. She invited them to sit in an identical set of plush chairs.

"Have a seat." she smiled invitingly seating herself in front of them.

"Aren't you mad?" Terrence blurted out suddenly before Tinker Bell could jab him hard in the ribs.

"Mad because you stole the key or mad because you came to Chantrea without permission?" she clarified taking a sip of tea from a cup that had just appeared. He had nothing left to add to her clarification.

"Actually you wouldn't have been able to cross over without permission anyway…The key had nothing to do with it…In fact the door wouldn't have appeared unless you were supposed to be here." She continued.

"So you were the one who allowed us to cross over into Chantrea?" Tink inquired.

"Precisely." the goddess remarked as her old blue eyes sparkled within her youthful face.

"Why did you want us to come then?" Terrence inquired.

"Well you see my dears…Chantrea isn't like your Pixie Hollow but is a place full of those who've crossed over. Every fairy who resides in Chantrea is from the "other side"." Aisha explained.

"Other side?" Terrence blinked furrowing a brow.

"Yes all those who have gone on are here…You see fairies aren't immortal even though they can live that of many lifetimes of a human but eventually they all must die. Some choose to be reborn in nature perhaps as an animal or another fairy, but those who have lived many spells come here for eternal rest. Each fairy here used to live in your world long before you were born. One day you will both have the chance to settle here or be reborn." she illuminated.

"So are we dead then?" Tink questioned.

"No you're both very much alive…I allowed you to cross over because I feel like that you need time to get to know one another." Aisha smiled.

"Get to know one another?" Terrence questioned giving Tinker Bell a puzzled look.

"Yes you see your chosen one is sleeping and cannot live unless you help give it life Terrence. Tinker Bell has given it sunshine now you must water it for her so it will grow." she explained tenderly.

"But-" he was about to object until it was only him and Tink left remaining in the room.

"The girls are never going to believe this!" she sighed smacking her forehead.

"I don't think anyone needs to know about this…Why don't we keep it private just like we should probably keep tonight?" he said approaching her. What had gotten into him? Was he under Aisha's spell?

Suddenly he was slipping his work shirt over his head revealing his muscular physique. She had never realized just how beautiful he was but now was drinking up ever detail. Soon he was embracing her and nibbling on her neck sending feelings rushing through her she'd only dreamed of but not from him. He was the first fairy to ever befriend her and now she was falling in love with him. She had always thought him to be sweet and shy when they first met but now she saw him in a different light. He was strong and confident and was taking his time with her in this foreign dreamland. Time had slowed down for them as butterfly kisses turned into passionate marks all over both of them. She felt lost in this haven as they left reality and reached Utopia. She felt vulnerable but completely sure of herself as they both let go of everything that had held them back until this very moment. They both became one in mind, body, and spirit, and the seed was watered. The chosen one had now awakened and their journey together had only begun.

He held her close never wanting to let her go as sleep and exhaustion overtook them both. They had finally let go of all their insecurities and consummated their love in a way like he had never imagined. They fit together so perfectly and who knew that one little outburst on a Harvest Moon festival could bring them together like this. She truly was his one and only, and he was never leaving her side. She would be his forever.

**A/AN: Whew chapter two is finished! R&R please! I hope it wasn't too rushed? "Chantrea" means "moon" in Cambodian. In the next chapter I'll explain all about Aisha's origins as moon goddess and why Terrence thought she was only a priestess and perhaps you'd like to know more about the special deceased magic wielding talent fairies as well? If you have any ideas for chapter 3 then please pm them to me OR leave them in a review! I'm already stealing one or two I've seen already in later chapters! ^^;**


	4. Aisha

**Chapter Three**

**Aisha**

**Author's Note: **Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed the smutty parts from last chapter! I tried to keep it PG-13 but it was hard! I also want to say if you follow/favorite my story then please review! Tell me what you think of the story please!

Tinker Bell felt his warm body settled next to hers. She also noticed the array of tangled limbs and heard the soft snores erupting gently from his chest. She smiled at him gently and her cheeks tinged a soft pink when she remembered the night before. At first it had started out slow until he became addicted to the taste of her skin and intended branding every part of her body with his tongue. The sweet and shy Terrence she had befriended had quickly turned into another fairy instantly. He had ravished her half the night and had intended on celebrating their love not once but five times. She never knew that such pleasure and pain could be felt at the same time. She had longed to cry out for the sake of both several times that night, but he had silenced her gently with his mouth on hers. He had whispered his deepest feelings to her that night and his greatest fears. She softly paused and touched her stomach gently and was surprised that the stone that had once settled there had softened.

She then realized they were still in Chantrea. Would they go home today once they told Aisha the consummation was complete? She felt like there was more to them being here than just being chosen. She looked back down at Terrence who stirred slightly.

"Good morning beautiful." he mumbled sleepily causing her to giggle.

"Did you wear yourself out last night?" she snickered ruffling his hair.

"Absolutely not!" he retaliated tackling her and pinning her down.

"You've got to be kidding! Aren't you tired?" she exclaimed as he began nibbling on her neck.

He stopped abruptly and smirked, "You think that I would be tired of making love to my beautiful fairy maid? Such a downright outrageous thing to even think!"

"Well don't you think we should at least get dressed and head down stairs?" she interrupted.

"They can wait." he laughed as he started kissing her again making her dizzy with pleasure and drunk with love.

~X~

After Tinker Bell had finally convinced Terrence that they couldn't stay locked upstairs forever and needed to find Aisha, he finally relented. They both showered and changed into a set of clothes that had replaced their old ones. She had been given a soft emerald dress full of sequins, and he had been given an earth colored suit. They weren't sure why the attire was formal, but they decided not to question it and just put on what they were given.

They walked down the stairs to be met by two very large sparrow men holding spears. She blinked unsure of why they were heavily armed until one of them spoke. They quietly bowed down reverently before them.

"Queen Aisha has asked us to escort the both of you to her…Please allow this honor to be bestowed upon us." they both spoke simultaneously.

What was going on here? She felt like she was being treated like Queen Clarion for fairy's sake! They were just common fairy folk-no one special.

"Why are you treating us like royalty?" Terrence inquired to both of them.

"It isn't every day that we are graced with one carrying the chosen! It's been over a thousand years since the last time we got to see it." one of the guards explained.

"But a new fairy is chosen every year! What difference does it make about which fairy you get to see?" Tinker Bell questioned them.

"Aisha will explain everything you need to know…I'm sorry, but we aren't aloud to give you any more information. Please follow us." the other sparrow man commanded. Tinker Bell gave Terrence a questioning look who just shrugged. She almost felt rather protective of her little "chosen" one. She touched her stomach lightly wondering just what was in store for them.

~X~

Aisha met them in a solitary room with a long table used for royal celebrationa along with a very generous breakfast spread. The wise old woman was wearing a royal purple dress with flashy spider web silk heels. She smiled gently at the two of them as she poured them all some tea and urged them to fill their plates. Tinker Bell did hesitantly, but Terrence acted as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"I see that you both completed the consummation! You're little one is very active." she said smiling softly at Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell felt her cheeks heat up from her comment and casually cleared her throat. Terrence didn't seem to notice as he continued to stuff his face.

"Well the reason why I've called you here today is because I want to tell you the reason why you really came to Chantrea. I'm sure you're wondering if all those who bear chosen fairys are brought here or not. The reality is they don't come here at all.. The reason why you're here is that the child you will bear Tinker Bell is in trouble I'm afraid." Aisha sighed finally gaining Terrence's attention. He put his fork down when he noticed the blank look on Tinker Bell's face.

"What kind of trouble?" she replied shakily as her voice quivered with every syllable.

"It's Astrid my sister…She hates the chosen and all they stand for, but she really hates the ones who are born every thousand years." Aisha explained.

"What does she want with my chosen one? I've did nothing to her!" Tinker Bell fumed now standing.

"The chosen born every thousand years have the potential of becoming great and powerful fairies and every time one is born she devours them." she sighed putting her face in her hands.

"DEVOURS THEM!?" they both said simultaneously.

"Yes she kidnaps and eats them…If she eats them then she becomes more powerful and if she eats one more chosen one then, she'll overthrow me." Aisha explained, "And the reason why I brought you here was so that I could protect you from her."

"How can she overthrow you? You're the moon goddess so do something about it!" Terrence demanded standing up and almost turning the table over.

"It takes all my power to keep Astrid from coming here, but I'm afraid she's gotten stronger. I sealed her away a thousand years ago, but she broke free. The only way to keep you both safe is to stay in Chantrea." Aisha remarked.

"What about after it's born? Will we always be running?" Tinker Bell spoke in a quivering voice.

"I don't know, but I do know that you cannot return to Pixie Hollow while you're pregnant. She will find you for sure then. The frightening thing is she can transform into anyone you know and deceive you. The fairies here will protect you until this all blows over." She informed them.

"Please tell us is there any way she can be defeated?" Terrence pleaded fishing for more information, but the moon queen gave him none.

"It's best that you just listen to me and stay here until this all blows over. You will both be treated like royalty as long as you're here and may both partake of anything this great city has to offer. The only thing I ask is that you don't make any sort of outside contact to anyone." She advised.

"What about our friends? Won't they worry?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Most certainly but we cant risk the life of your chosen under any circumstance." she remarked and that was the end of the conversation.

They had both ventured back to their room which had changed into a tropical paradise. The bed had a seashell canopy and there were tiny fish swimming in their brand new waterbed. The floor was a blanket of sand and the ceiling a bright blue sky full of imaginary seagulls. The wallpaper even looked like a vast blue ocean full of pretend singing mermaids but even the brand new décor wasn't helping their mood.

Tinker Bell sighed as she sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She didn't have anything to be happy about and began to sob. Why had she been picked for any of this? She hadn't asked for any of it! Suddenly she felt two strong arms around her that gently caressed each of her wings and then the small of her back.

"Why don't you take a rest?" he whispered gently in her ear, and she relented allowing herself to fall smoothly into his arms as he consolingly rocked her to sleep. The dreams came making her sleep painful.

_The fairy approached her cloaked in a dark robe filled with every constellation she had ever seen and hadn't. The ebony colored hair hid her face except for a single midnight blue eye swirling with galaxies and things hidden within the universe. The figure spoke which resounded with the sound of exploding stars._

"_My name is Astrid, and I'm coming for you! The one you hold inside of you will unlock the very epitome of all my power, and I will finally outshine my older sister!" She boomed almost deafening in measure. Tinker Bell held her ground though refusing to waiver in the presence of this enchantress. Astrid held out of her hand causing her heart to come to the base of her chest ringing indefinitely within her ears. She could fell it begin to concave within her chest until a power from within threw the evil fair back._

"_HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" she hissed as she began to lunge at her but was stopped in midair as a light separated them from each other bringing her back to reality. _

She awoke in a cold sweat as she placed her hand over her chest as she tried to contain her fear. Terrence was at her side in a millisecond shaking her and asking her what had come over her.

"I met Astrid in my dreams, and she said she was coming for me! She tried to take the very life out of me, and I thought I was dying but then a light erupted from my body throwing her back. I've never seen such magic in all my life!" she gasped clasping her hand over her womb.

"I really think the chosen one was protecting me." she almost whispered.

"Perhaps this magic is far more potent and powerful than even we can imagine Terrence! I don't think our little one is going to be a dust talent or a tinker at all! I think there's much more to this than we realize!" she said excitedly.

"What should we do then?" He asked full of disbelief unsure of how to take all of this in.

"I think we should talk to Aisha about this." she replied.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Tink? I mean she didn't really help us out very much earlier." he pointed out.

"I know, but she knows more about the chosen than anyone else, and I really think we need to see if she can help us out with this." she retorted.

"If you say so." he sighed as followed her out into the hall.

They walked into the throne room hand in hand and waited to be let in by the sparrow men guards. Tinker Bell did a double take when she seen the fairy woman standing beside Aisha wearing ruby red lipstick, dark brown hair, and a red crimson gown to match-except those same familiar eyes staring holes right into her.

"Why hello you two! I would like you two too meet our newest fairy guest! Nova has traveled here all the way from meadow of thorns! She has just recently crossed over and decided to make Chantrea her new home!" Aisha exclaimed excitedly.

"It's such a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I'm a chosen one myself and it's such an honor to finally meet the two special fairies who've been given the honor of birthing the next chosen!" Nova said a little too sweetly, curtseying, and then leaving the room.

Tinker Bell felt her heart sink within her chest as she realized she had just looked into the face of evil itself that had passed Aisha right by.

"Um we will be right back!" Tinker Bell suddenly busted out as she grabbed Terrence's hand dashing madly out of the throne room and back up to their chamber. She felt herself breath heavily as she locked the door.

"Tink what's gotten into you!?" Terrence exclaimed.

"I seen her." Tinker Bell said in almost a whisper.

"Astrid she's here!" she said fearfully curling gripping his shoulders until her fingers turned bone white.

"Tink don't you think that your overreacting a little bit? I'm sure Aisha would recognize her own sister and throw her out." Terrence said lightly.

"I'm telling you Terrence I saw her!" she exclaimed trying to wake him up and get his attention, but he didn't seem convinced.

"I think you need to lie down…I'll go down and tell Aisha you're not feeling good." Terrence remarked unfeeling-then leaving the room.

Tinker Bell growled as she fell onto the waterbed now full of stars. The scenery had changed yet again as she peered into the deep black space. Stars and meteorites moved in all directions. A comet flew by her head, and she found the new scenery very unsettling. She hoped it would change soon. She closed her eyes tightly trying to sort all of this mess out. Why hadn't Terrence believed her? It seemed like he'd been a completely different person after leaving the throne room. What sort of secrets was Chantrea hiding and why did it seem like there was something everyone didn't want her to know? She would have to be on her guard more than ever-especially with the possibility of Astrid being on the loose.


	5. Plotting

**Chapter Four**

**Plotting**

**Author's Note: ***bows* I'm so honored that people love this story so much! I didn't think it would get but just a handful of reviews! I'm taking down everyone's ideas and will be applying a few in later chapters. Enjoy Chapter Four!

Tinkerbell awoke to the sound of playful laughter. The scenery had changed again, and she almost believed she was in Pixie Hollow. She jumped out of bed and seen Queen Clarion's castle in the distance along with her workshop lingering right before her eyes. She couldn't believe it! She walked towards the door to her shop and opened it. This was amazing! It was an exact replica of how she'd left it before.

There was her worktable with all her old tools scattered across it. She could see the beautiful sunshine casting green shadows on the floor from her leafy curtains. She tried to pick up her trusty hammer but her hand went right through it as if she were an apparition. The Pixie Hollow before her was only a mirage-not her real home. She felt the tears begin to prickle down her cheeks. It just wasn't fair! She pulled at the ends of her bun tightening it. She had to find a way back home. She walked back out of the workshop and instantly the scenery changed into a jungle she'd never ventured inside before. She needed to find Terrence.

She walked out into the vast hallway and down the winding staircase. She could hear the booming laughter coming from the dining hall which she curiously ventured into. There he was sitting parallel from that witch having a merry old time. He was laughing harder than she'd ever see him laugh before. It took only a few moments before he noticed her.

"Oh hey Tink! Nova was just telling me some old stories!" he said grinning boyishly. The brown haired demon smirked at her as she twirled her hair flirtatiously. She felt sick as those same eyes bore holes in her.

"Terrence was just telling me all about you too! He's just so crazy about you!" she said too sweetly letting every word drip off her tongue.

"Yes we're very happy together!" She snapped as she stood her ground firmly while giving her the evil eye. She seen something flash in her eyes before returning her comment with a smile.

"I guess I'll be on my way then! I need to freshen up before the big party tonight! See you Terrence!" she said before sauntering off and giving him a wink. After Nova left the room and Tinkerbell was sure she was out of earshot, she began yelling at Terrence.

"Well aren't you two just adorable! It looked to me like you were enjoying her a little too much!" she growled

"Chill out Tink! I only came to get a bite to eat while you were sleeping, and she just happened to be in here, so I started talking to her! It's not like I was hitting on her or anything!" he said defensively.

"That fairy is trouble and if you think I'm going to be okay with letting you speak to her then you're wrong!" She roared.

He was in complete and utter shock. She had never yelled at him before. "Man I'm really sorry Tink." he said apologetically. He didn't understand why she didn't like Nova, and he meant no harm by it. He looked at the floor shuffling his feet causing a pain to run through her heart. She had been too hard on him.

"Hey Terrence I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." she said softly placing her hand on his shoulder. She was still wearing that same emerald dress for some reason. Why hadn't she bothered to change? He smiled softly as he placed her hand in his own pulling her forward. She said nothing as he led her into an empty hall.

"What's this?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It's a ball room. I discovered it while you were asleep and thought how wonderful it would be to dance with you." He said gently as he led her onto the floor.

"You dance?" she questioned skeptically.

"With my eyes closed and with my wings tied behind my back!" he grinned as he twirled her around. She giggled as music began to play out of nowhere. Chantrea was enchanting. She followed his steps fluidly as if she were a natural.

"I didn't know you were such a great dancer Tink!" Terrence complimented her impressed.

"Me neither but my feet seem to be doing their own thing!" she laughed as the music became faster. She kept in step with them from the foxtrot down to the rumba. After the music had stopped they were both gasping for air. She undid her bun causing her hair to fall like liquid silk around her shoulders. Terrence's breath hitched in his throat as he stared longingly at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she questioned as his gaze pierced her very soul.

"No I just can't get over how beautiful you are." he said softly mesmerized by her beauty. She felt her cheeks heat up by this statement and then he was cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up effortlessly. There was apparently no one in the castle as they both stumbled up the stairs and into their room. The scenery had changed again to a calm gentle snowfall. There was a frozen lake with dozens of icy trees for background scenery. She felt herself hit the large snow mound that was their waterbed. The snow fell gently around them as Terrence admired her beautiful blond curls splayed across the pretend snow. The dark emerald in her dress and the blue within her eyes contrasted beautifully upon the white fallen snow. She had never been more beautiful to him until this very moment. She looked deep into his eyes as her chest would rise and fall beneath him as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you Terrence." she whispered softly pulling him down into another heated kiss. He threaded his fingers through her tresses. She began to fiddle with the buttons of his suit causing him to hunger for her even more. He kissed down the nape of her neck causing her to moan softly. He made her sit up halfway so that he could unfasten the back of her dress. She heard the zipper come down and then felt him ease it off of her.

She could only hear the sound of her heart beating in her ears as he began kissing down the nape of her neck all the way towards her abdomen where the chosen rested. She felt her heart skip a beat as he kissed it tenderly. He did something unexpected as he scooped her up into his arms and held her gently. They were both now only in their under things as he held her gently with his hand resting softly over her abdomen.

"I won't let anyone hurt our little one…I promise you that." he affirmed as he looked her deep within the eyes.

"I believe you." she said softly stroking his face.

"You better!" he smirked as he changed the mood and began tickling her mercilessly, and she laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe especially when the tickling turned into kisses and then into passionate lovemaking.

~X~

Nova paced back and forth in her luxurious castle suite. She had definitely pulled the wool over Aisha's eyes. She hadn't even recognized her own sister! Man she was good. She was going to enjoy watching this utopia crumble bit by bit.

She would start with the loyalty of Aisha's subjects. She was going to make sure they never trusted her sister again. She could make them feel betrayed by their ancient queen. It was time for her to stop hiding in the shadows. She deserved to rule over Chantrea-not Aisha! She felt herself begin to fume at the thought of her sister, but she had to calm down.

There would be time for vengeance later but for now, she had to focus on driving a wedge between those two lovebirds. She knew the reason why this "chosen" was much stronger than any of the others she had encountered was because it was a strong symbol of their love. She knew if she could get their love to weaken in the least bit that the chosen's powers would diminish and then she would reign over all.

She smirked as a thought crossed her mind. She knew the sparrow man was lovesick for his fairy maid, and she knew exactly how she was going to destroy their love forever. She began to focus all her energy on the form she presently in. A bolt of blue electricity lit up the room like heat lightning as she changed her form. The light faded as she stood in front of the mirror.

"Not bad…" she winked at herself admiring her new form. Staring back at her was a curvy, blond haired, blue eyed fairy wearing a leafy green dress. She looked exactly like the mother of the "chosen" one. She knew the lovesick fool could never tell the difference.

She felt winds of change coming. She would tear them apart in a matter of days and then she thought she might just keep the sparrow man around as a trophy of sorts after his darling bride and chosen were disposed of. He was rather good looking and might prove to be quite useful to her. She laughed evilly as the blue lighting broke across the room before she disappeared.

**A/AN: Sorry this has took so long! I'm sure you guys already have an idea of how Astrid is going to try and tear Tinkerbell and Terrence apart. More chapters are soon to come!**


End file.
